<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the world changes (you stay the same) by awwclint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063429">the world changes (you stay the same)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwclint/pseuds/awwclint'>awwclint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Keep Meeting (Team 29 Balls to the the Face Sportsfest 2020 "Reunion" Main Round) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(no one is surprised), Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Old Man Doesn't Like Technology, Reincarnation, like a solid three hundred years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwclint/pseuds/awwclint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikkei’s not a young man anymore, and he knows what that means. </p>
<p>You get all these young kids these days, desperately searching for their soulmates. Most of the time, the kids find them when they’re still kids. Keishin’s still a kid, and he found his soulmate when he was only twenty.</p>
<p>Some of them find each other by chance, but these days, most people use the so-called GNET. Apparently they’ve got all these sensors and programs that can somehow find your soulmate. God forbid those kids disconnect and go outside to look, like they used to do in Ikkei’s day. </p>
<p>Kids these days.</p>
<p>No matter how they do it, though, they all find each other. Some of ‘em do it as early as five or six, some wait until they’re in their thirties. But Ikkei hasn’t, and he’s not a young man anymore.</p>
<p>Ikkei doesn’t have a soulmate. </p>
<p>Ikkei doesn’t particularly <i>want</i> a soulmate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nekomata Yasufumi/Ukai Ikkei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Keep Meeting (Team 29 Balls to the the Face Sportsfest 2020 "Reunion" Main Round) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SportsFest 2020 Main Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the world changes (you stay the same)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i love two (2) grumpy old men</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ikkei’s not a young man anymore, and he knows what that means. </p>
<p>You get all these young kids these days, desperately searching for their soulmates. Most of the time, the kids find them when they’re still kids. Keishin’s still a kid, and he found his soulmate when he was only twenty.</p>
<p>Some of them find each other by chance, but these days, most people use the so-called GNET. Apparently they’ve got all these sensors and programs that can somehow find your soulmate. God forbid those kids disconnect and go outside to look, like they used to do in Ikkei’s day. </p>
<p>Kids these days.</p>
<p>No matter how they do it, though, they all find each other. Some of ‘em do it as early as five or six, some wait until they’re in their thirties. But Ikkei hasn’t, and he’s not a young man anymore.</p>
<p>Ikkei doesn’t have a soulmate. </p>
<p>Ikkei doesn’t particularly <i>want</i> a soulmate.</p>
<p>“Are you even listening, shitty old man?”</p>
<p>Unfortunately for him, Keishin doesn’t care about what he wants.</p>
<p>“Why should I?” Ikkei huffs. “You’ve said the same thing a hundred times. I’m not interested in getting caught in your net.”</p>
<p>“It’s not a <i>net</i>,” Keishin corrects with a weary sigh. “It’s called the G-N-E-T, Gramps. We’ve been over this.”</p>
<p>“Is it pronounced gee-net?”</p>
<p>Keishin blinks. “No?”</p>
<p>“Is it pronounced guh-net?”</p>
<p>“No,” Keishin repeats. “The G is silent, Gramps.”</p>
<p>“Then what’s the difference between saying net and GNET?” Ikkei demands.</p>
<p>“You—” Keishin huffs. “You’re impossible. I can’t tell if you’re doing this on purpose or not.”</p>
<p>“Have you considered that I don’t care about your GNET?” Ikkei asks. “I’m not interested, Keishin.”</p>
<p>“You can’t say that you’re not interested,” Keishin protests, “when you weren’t listening to what I was explaining. Come on, old man, humour me.”</p>
<p>“Are you gonna leave me alone if I don’t?”</p>
<p>Keishin smirks, shrugging a shoulder.</p>
<p>Ikkei rolls his eyes. “Fine. I’m listening. Explain away.”</p>
<p>Keishin grins triumphantly. “The ETC announced that they’re releasing the EPSSL tomorrow morning, and I think it’s worth a shot! They’re saying it was designed specifically to be easy to use by seniors like you.”</p>
<p>“And what the hell is the EPSSL?” Ikkei raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Right, my bad. The Emulsion Powered Seniors Soulmate Locater,” Keishin explains. “The ETC has been studying unmatched seniors lately — you remember the ETC, right?”</p>
<p>“I’m not an idiot,” Ikkei snorts. “Can’t even get out of bed without that damn AI you installed pulling up one of their so-called news videos. Thanks for that.”</p>
<p>“They’ve been studying unmatched seniors who’ve had trouble finding their soulmates using their other services,” Keishin continues, ignoring him. “The EPSSL is the first soulmate service designed for shitty old men like you, so I figured it’s worth a shot.”</p>
<p>“Oh, not this again,” Ikkei groans. “I don’t have a soulmate.”</p>
<p>“Everyone’s got a soulmate,” Keishin insists, “even cranky old assholes like you. You’ve gotta put in some actual effort.”</p>
<p>“No, you’ve gotta stop nagging me about it,” Ikkei argues. “I don’t have a soulmate. I don’t want a soulmate.”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe you,” Keishin says with a snort. “I know you, Gramps. You’re just scared.”</p>
<p>Ikkei barks out a surprised laugh at that. “What makes you think I’m scared?”</p>
<p>“The fact that you refuse to try finding them?” Keishin points out. “You won’t use any of the services, you won’t meet the people I find for you. You won’t even use the GNET unless I force you.”</p>
<p>“I use your damned GNET plenty,” Ikkei snorts. “You showed me how to use those new-fangled ETCalls, remember? I don’t care about the rest of it, but I’ll admit those aren’t so bad.”</p>
<p>Keishin blinks, taken aback. “I thought you hated those. You like your old-fashioned text-based communicating.”</p>
<p>Ikkei scoffs, looking away. “Texting is easier, and you don’t have to worry about dropping in unannounced, but I use those ETCalls.”</p>
<p>“What’s your problem with the rest of it, then?” Keishin demands.</p>
<p>“It’s unnecessary, Keishin,” Ikkei sighs. “All these new soulmate sensors and emulsion services? It’s all so complicated. No one goes outside these days. Can’t even teach kids volleyball anymore — I ever tell you that every person who contacts me about lessons assumes they’re virtual? Only people who send their kids to me are other old-timers.”</p>
<p>“GNET lessons are better these days,” Keishin shrugs. “Are you forgetting about the air pollution again?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that why they stuck that dome thing over us?” Ikkei reminds. “To fix the pollution?”</p>
<p>“The air filter makes it better, but nothing can fix the pollution.” Keishin shakes his head. “It’s not too bad these days , but it’s still not good for old men like you to be out there too long. Besides, ETSports are a lot easier to start playing, and you can practice without waiting for the air quality to hit regulation.”</p>
<p>“ETSports. Never heard somethin’ so dumb,” Ikkei huffs. “I miss the days of the internet, before ETC took over.”</p>
<p>“The internet?” Keishin chuckles. “That was dead before I was even born. You can’t say that the <i>internet</i> was as convenient as the GNET.”</p>
<p>“I can and I will.”</p>
<p>“I just want you to be happy, Gramps.”</p>
<p>Ikkei jerks, looking at Keishin in surprise. The kid looks so sad all of a sudden. Maybe it’s just an attempt at a guilt trip, maybe Keishin’s being honest.</p>
<p>Ikkei hates the fact that it’s working.</p>
<p>“I am happy, kid,” Ikkei hesitantly assures. “I’m perfectly fine without my nonexistent soulmate. But— hell, kid, if it’s such a big deal, I guess I’ll give your ESPL or whatever a shot.”</p>
<p>“That a promise?” Keishin asks quietly, hope shining in his eyes.</p>
<p>Ikkei sighs. “Sure, Keishin. It’s a promise.”</p>
<p>The somber expression on his face disappears in a flash, and Ikkei realizes he’s been played. <i>Again</i>.</p>
<p>“Y’know, one of these days I’m gonna stop falling for that,” Ikkei grumbles. “If you’re done tricking me, get the hell outta here. I got an ETCall to get to.”</p>
<p>“You say that every time, old man,” Keishin chuckles, standing up and glancing at that fancy holographic watch he wears. “My transport wasn’t scheduled for another hour, so if you’re kicking me out, you’re paying the fee to jump the queue.”</p>
<p>“I always pay for your transports,” Ikkei complains halfheartedly. He’ll be damned if Keishin ever pays to visit him. “I don’t wanna hear from you until tomorrow. Spend some time with your soulmate. Stop nagging me about mine.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Keishin waves him off. “See you tomorrow.” Keishin steps onto the transport he’d strongarmed Ikkei into having installed — since kids these days have something against walking four blocks — and disappears in a flash of orange light.</p>
<p>As soon as he’s gone, Ikkei curses. Loudly.</p>
<p>He won’t go back on a promise he’s made to his grandson, but that doesn’t mean he has to like it.</p>
<p>As the light from the transport fades away, the sensors on the walls ripple, briefly flickering from orange to red as the AI decides to turn itself on.</p>
<p>“Ukai-san, good evening! The time is now twenty one hundred,” the damned AI chirps at him as it generates a holographic screen covered in numbers right in his face. “Your grandson checked in from his unit, informing you that he returned home safely! Did you enjoy your visit?”</p>
<p>“It was insufferable as always,” Ikkei chuckles. “What did I miss?”</p>
<p>“You received twelve ETRecords since this morning!” it informs. “Ten are PromoRecords from the ETC. I referenced the PromoRecords against your personal profile, and there were no matches, so I erased them!”</p>
<p>Ikkei nods. “The other two?”</p>
<p>“One is from Yachi Madoka-san, regarding your scheduled lessons for her daughter! It was designated non-urgent, so I’ve flagged that for you to review tomorrow! The second is a communication from Nekomata-san! Would you like to view it now?”</p>
<p>“He sent a ETRecord instead of texting?” Ikkei snorts. “That’s new. Yeah, play it.”</p>
<p>The floating screen shimmers, reforming into a distorted image of his friend’s face.</p>
<p>“<i>Is this right? Did I get it?</i>” Nekomata asks, squinting at what must have been his sensor. “<i>I think it’s recording, right? Ukai! I think I figured out how this works! I’ll be waiting for you in the ETCall! Drop in when your grandson leaves.</i>”</p>
<p>The image fades, light particles reforming into the screen, and Ikkei shakes his head with a fond smile.</p>
<p>“I’ll drop in. Hope the old man hasn’t been waiting too long.” Ikkei briefly scans the room, his brow furrowing. “Hell, the comm thing isn’t here. Where’d I leave it?”</p>
<p>“Are you looking for your ETConnector? The energy cell needed to be replaced, so I retrieved it!” the AI explains. A line of sensors flickers red, and Ikkei’s eyes follow them to an open wall panel he hadn’t noticed before.</p>
<p>“Huh. Since those things don’t need to be charged, I always forget that they eventually wear out,” Ikkei comments as he crosses the room and grabs the ETConnector, a thin metal device that almost looks like an old coin. “Don’t interrupt me while I’m in there.”</p>
<p>“Interaction disabled for the duration of Connection, and Update Mode set to Blackout!” the AI chirps, the orange lights on the sensors fading as it disables. “Enjoy your ETCall, Ukai-san!”</p>
<p>Ukai sits down, and the lights in the unit fade out as he presses the ETConnector to the back of his neck. Immediately, his darkened unit fades out, replaced by an interface Keishin had set up for him, modeled after an old PC. The nostalgic Windows start up sound plays, and text appears, one letter at a time, where the login screen would be.</p>
<p>
  <i>Welcome back to the ETConnection Hub, Ukai Ikkei.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>In group Clients, you have ten available rooms.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>In group Favourites, you have one online room.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Where would you like to go?</i>
</p>
<p>“Drop in on Nekomata,” Ikkei instructs.</p>
<p>
  <i>Selected room hosted by Nekomata Yasufumi from group Favourites - decor set to Cat Cafe. Enjoy your ETCall.</i>
</p>
<p>His surroundings fade out again, the screen dissolving into millions of particles and reconstructing themselves into an old cat cafe. It had apparently been Nekomata’s favourite spot before it went out of business. When the light settles, he’s sitting in a corner booth, and Nekomata’s across from him.</p>
<p>“Ukai!!” his friend greets with a grin. “You’re earlier than I expected! How’d things go with your grandson?”</p>
<p>Ikkei shrugs. “Keishin nagged about my soulmate, I reminisced about the old days. Same as always.”</p>
<p>Nekomata chuckles. “Same old Ukai. Haven’t you heard that the GNET is the greatest thing since sliced bread, and the ETC saved the world?”</p>
<p>“Don’t start with that,” Ikkei scowls. “I know you agree with me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re right,” Nekomata admits with a playful grin. “Kids these days don’t know what they’re missing. We grew up with Tumblr and Vine and we liked it!”</p>
<p>“They don’t even go outside anymore,” Ikkei gripes. “Even when the pollution hits regulation, they’d rather shell out the cash for a transport instead of walking for ten minutes.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of going outside, how are your lessons doing?” Nekomata asks, his curiosity genuine. “Any new takers?”</p>
<p>Ikkei sighs. “What do you think? I’m scheduling something for Hitoka — Madoka-san’s daughter — and I still teach that Oikawa kid and his friends twice a week, but that’s about it.”</p>
<p>“They don’t know what they’re missing,” Nekomata repeats, shaking his head. “Honestly, when I was a kid, my old man practically had to force me to put the ball away and stay inside, even when the pollution started getting bad. It’s <i>volleyball</i>, Ukai. You can’t play volleyball over ETSports. It’s not right.”</p>
<p>Ikkei snorts. “You can say that again. All I want is to play <i>real</i> volleyball, not that emulsion garbage, but the kids these days don’t care about the outside world, and the old-timers are scared stiff about the pollution.”</p>
<p>“You know, we could finally ditch the room and play,” Nekomata suggests with a nonchalant shrug. “We both know how the ETC likes to exaggerate to scare us old farts. If the pollution hits regulation, it’s perfectly safe, and I’m sick of being cooped up inside.”</p>
<p>Ikkei pauses. Nekomata’s suggestion has given him an idea. “Now <i>that</i> sounds like a good way to spend a day. Keishin was goin’ on about some new supposed senior soulmate sensor, and strongarmed me into promising to give it a shot. It’s launching tomorrow morning, apparently.”</p>
<p>Nekomata grins, wide and full of mischief. “You know what they say about seniors and short-term memory. It wouldn’t be surprising for you to forget about your promise and make other plans. The pollution’s supposed to be well below regulation tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Sure hope I’m not forgetting about anything,” Ikkei drawls sarcastically, “but if you’re free tomorrow morning, let’s meet up by the outdoor gym at eight. If I’m remembering right, you’re in K District, same as me.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan!” Nekomata agrees easily. “It’s only seven blocks, maybe eight. It’ll be a nice walk.”</p>
<p>“Finally, <i>someone</i> who can appreciate a walk,” Ikkei chuckles. “I’ll see you then, Nekomata.”</p>
<p>“I’ll look forward to meeting you properly, Ukai!” Nekomata says brightly. “It’s getting late, so I’ll let you go. I know that you’re out like a light as soon as the clock hits ten.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Ukai snorts. “Looking forward to it. Power down.”</p>
<p>The Windows shut down sound plays as the image dissolves, the lights in his unit automatically flickering back on as he pulls the comm device off his neck.</p>
<p>“Welcome back, Ukai-san!” the AI says cheerfully. “Did you enjoy your ETCall?”</p>
<p>Ikkei smiles despite himself. “You know what? I did.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Nekomata’s late.</p>
<p>Ikkei scoffs as he looks at his watch, which is <i>not</i> an ETWatch, thanks. He doesn’t need a holographic watch, or a portable AI, he just needs a watch that tells the time.</p>
<p>It’s almost nine already, and Ikkei’s been waiting since half past seven. </p>
<p>He doesn’t know why he didn’t expect it. Nekomata’s got a chronic problem with punctuality. Whenever they schedule an ETCall ahead of time, he’s waiting at <i>least</i> half an hour for the old bastard to show his face.</p>
<p>“Ukai!!”</p>
<p>Nekomata’s voice comes from behind him, and he turns to see the grinning man jogging towards him, sarcastic comment about the time ready on his lips.</p>
<p>Time stops.</p>
<p>Memories come rushing back. Thousands of years of memories from hundreds of different lives hit him at once, and Nekomata’s — no, <i>Yasufumi’s</i> face is at the forefront of every single one.</p>
<p>“Ikkei?” Yasufumi says with an incredulous smile.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding,” Ikkei groans. “Not you again.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, not me again?” Yasufumi demands. “I think that’s <i>my</i> line this time around.”</p>
<p>Ikkei barks out a laugh. “How do you figure, Bakeneko?”</p>
<p>Yasufumi raises an eyebrow. “Hokkaido?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you start,” Ikkei growls. “Hokkaido wasn’t my fault. <i>You’re</i> the one who got us arrested.”</p>
<p>“That’s not how it happened,” Yasufumi insists. “We were fine until you <i>tripped</i> over the drone chasing us!”</p>
<p>Ikkei pauses. “You might be right <i>this time</i>, but considering everything you’ve done, Hokkaido was minor.”</p>
<p>“Oh, really?” Yasufumi crosses his arms. “Do tell, Ikkei.”</p>
<p>“Let’s see. There was the fire in Beijing,” Ikkei starts, counting on his fingers. “The car you wrecked in Rio. The speakeasy in New York—”</p>
<p>“New York was two hundred years ago!” Yasufumi protests. “Let it go!”</p>
<p>“The whole Barcelona incident,” Ikkei continues, ignoring him, “and the <i>exact same incident</i> in Honshu.”</p>
<p>“Honshu wasn’t just me! <i>You</i> bought the motorcycle that time!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think you’d make the same mistake two lifetimes in a row!” Ikkei huffs. “That was on you.”</p>
<p>“Well, Sendai was all <i>you</i>,” Yasufumi retorts.</p>
<p>Ikkei shakes his head. “Sure, Sendai was all me, but Sendai wasn’t bad. Remember the Roman thing?”</p>
<p>“Don’t mention the Roman thing,” Yasufumi groans. “That was two thousand years ago. We were still young! I didn’t know any better!”</p>
<p>“Whatever you say, Bakeneko,” Ikkei scoffs. “Whatever you say.”</p>
<p>Their eyes meet, and they snort in unison.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you, Ikkei,” Yasufumi says with a grin. “Can’t believe it took us sixty-nine years this time. That’s gotta be a record.”</p>
<p>“Is it?” Ikkei ponders, trying to sort through thousands of years of memories. “We met pretty late in Beijing… no, we hadn’t hit sixty yet. Osaka?”</p>
<p>“Osaka?!” Yasufumi laughs. “We were forty in Osaka.”</p>
<p>Ikkei frowns, trying to think. “No, you’re right, I was thinking of Florida. That’s the latest I can think of.”</p>
<p>“We were in our fifties for Florida,” Yasufumi shakes his head. “I was right, it is a record. The oldest I remember is sixty-one, and that was… Saitama.”</p>
<p>They both shiver at the memory of the incident in Saitama. That’s one incident they never talk about. What happened in Saitama stays in Saitama.</p>
<p>“I guess we’re gonna take a raincheck on playing, then?” Yasufumi asks with a knowing smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’ve got some catching up to do, and some paperwork to file with the ETC,” Ikkei agrees. “Let’s head back to mine, or Keishin’s gonna start nagging about breaking my promise.”</p>
<p>“Ahh, I haven’t seen Keishin in a few lifetimes,” Yasufumi says fondly. “Any chance he’ll file the paperwork for us? It took me a year just to figure out how to send ETRecords.”</p>
<p>“’Course he will,” Ikkei snorts, grabbing Yasufumi’s hand like he’s done hundreds of thousands of times. Their fingers lace together like they were made to, and it feels right.</p>
<p>“One more thing before we go?” Yasufumi asks quickly.</p>
<p>“What?” Ikkei demands. “Come on, Cat Eyes, spit it out.”</p>
<p>Yasufumi kisses him. </p>
<p>It feels the same as it did the first thousand times. At the same time, it feels completely new, like they’ve never kissed before. </p>
<p>It’s a new lifetime, and they’re starting all over again, but they’re not starting from nothing. They’ve spent thousands of lives together. </p>
<p>Yasufumi kisses him, and it feels perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/awwclint">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>